Realization
by Lemon Berry
Summary: Katniss lives a comfortable life now in the Victor's Village, but one thing still upsets her. Gale or Peeta? Gale has always seemed like the obvious choice, but after the Hunger Games, Peeta has stepped into the picture too? Katniss has already decided. But what will it take for her to realize her choice? Possibly, an injury? R&R! One-shot! Hope you guys like it! :)


**Okay, my first Hunger Games fanfic. It's sucky, I know. But still enjoy anyways! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. **

**Realization**

It all happened so fast. A scream of pain filled the air. It ringed in my ears, even seconds after the scream ended. I know this voice. I've heard it yelling, laughing, whispering, muttering – you name it. I dropped everything and ran like nothing was between us, just me and him. More screams filled the air, getting louder each second as I near my destination. The louder it is, the deadlier my mind imagines it. My mind is like that, nothing is good at first sight, there's always some kind of bad thing behind it. That's how my mind thinks.

I get there, to see a large circle of people surrounding the whipping post. I pushed through the crowd – no one complained, seeing who I am – until nothing separated me and him except the air that smelled of blood. The whip was raised, prepared to strike down with pain on the helpless victim. I shot forward – not sure what I was going to do – with a single thought, _Save him. _I could see him drifting into unconsciousness. Gale. The one person that never showed weakness, at least not in front of me. Gale. The one that's always there to comfort me. Gale. The one person that understands me and knows me better than I do myself. Gale. The one person I need to save. I threw my body between his bloody body and the whip. The pain comes fast on my cheek. I cupped my hands over my cheek, _How can one stand like…fifty whips? I swear, if this guy was in the Hunger Games with a whip, he'd win, hands down. _I stood up and stood over Gale's body, daring the whipper to cause any more harm.

"Would you please be so kind and move?"  
I stood there.

He pulled out his gun, aiming at my head. Well, this here's a stupid one. Wonder what happens with you murder a victor.

"Woah, woah, woah."

Haymitch comes running, explaining everything fast. I took this as a chance to get Gale.

"Gale…" I whisper.

He doesn't look up, but the quietest whisper lets me know he heard, "Katniss…"

Peeta comes out of nowhere to help me, and later Haymitch does too. The crowd of people left already, probably threatened by the Peacekeeper.

We bring Gale to my mother and Prim. I wince every time I hear him moan in pain at the medicine as if I was the one hurt myself. When I eventually can't stand it, I retreat to my room, knowing Gale would be safe in my mother's hands.

I fall onto my bed, soft and warm. Everything has changed since the Hunger Games. Everything has changed. I've always had a little crush on Gale and believed we might have a future together. But after the reaping, Peeta came into the picture. Nothing was the same. I couldn't think about my possible future with Gale without Peeta appearing too. My love with Peeta was fake, true. But he may have won me over along the line. I mean, he's just too nice to hate (believe me, I've tried hating him, it doesn't work.)

After a while of laying around thinking, I decided to check back on Gale. My mom was gone leaving an unconscious Gale on the table. I walked over and sat on the stool next to him. He looked so much more relaxed, so much more care-free than he usually is. Am I like that too when I sleep? Is everyone like that when they sleep? I felt myself lean in. And kiss him. It seems all my feelings have been cleared up. I understand where Peeta stands. I do need him. I admit, I do. But as a friend, nothing more, nothing less. Someone to back me up. Someone with kindness and the patience I don't have. I smile. The smile slowly bends the other way. It's great that I know my feelings now. But what did it take? Gale being injured. I had to see him injured, feel how much emptiness I would feel without him. It took this much to realize. I guess I am the horrible person Haymitch says.

Almost immediately after the kiss, Gale stired and his eyes fluttered open. I've been lost in my own thoughts that I haven't even noticed he was staring at me.

"Gale…"

I blush as I remember what I just did. It feels like I took advantage of him.

He gives me a small smile as if reading my mind.

"I remember." He whispers.

I blush deep red, "Great."

Yep. I've decided.


End file.
